


what more can i say?

by joshurideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, im sorry, side junshua, squint and u see seokmin mingyu chan and jeonghan, wonseul siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurideul/pseuds/joshurideul
Summary: a day in wonwoo's life after soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	what more can i say?

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back and i just watched falsettos so blame that for this <3 also there are a Lot of references here but anyways i hope u like it! kudos and comments are v much appreciated aha

wonwoo wakes up and starts crying. who's surprised, though? he has never been the same since—no. he won't talk about it. he won't think about it. he'll be alright. he'll be alright for 10 minutes. 30 minutes. 60 minutes. 

he dries his eyes and makes his bed. he fixes his nest of a hair. he brushes his teeth. he makes pancakes and eats it. he looks at the empty spot next to him and—no. he looks away and puts his plate in the sink. 

he goes outside for a walk. he smiles at the familiar faces he sees while walking. he smiles at seokmin from the flower shop downstairs. he smiles at mingyu who's walking his dog. he smiles at chan who's on his way to university. chan is a close friend and a former student of—no. he starts to feel sad again, but still he walks. 

he stops at the sight of the baseball court. he walks in the abandoned court. he starts walking along the bleachers. he laughs at the thought of a younger him breaking his glasses as the ball hit him right in the face. he remembers his friends' laughs that day, especially—no. he goes down the bleachers and looks at the baseball court one final time. he leaves. 

he goes to junhui and joshua's cafe. his best friend's since high school. junhui greets him. he greets him back. junhui says that his dearest joshua baked new cookies. joshua roll his eyes and blushes. "do you wanna try?" wonwoo nods. he remembers the time that he used to come here everyday after work with—no. he fakes a smile as junhui gives him the cookies. he says goodbye to the two of them. he walks more. 

he keeps walking and walking and walking for what seems like hours. and yes, it's been hours. his watch is beeping. he's late for dinner with sister. 

he walks fast. he sees his sister waiting outside his apartment. he says he's sorry and her sister forgives him. he opens up the door for her. they eat some chicken. they talk for hours. he thinks it's late and that she should go now. 

"is everything alright, wonwoo?" 

don't ask him this question, he's terrified of this question, because he doesn't know the answer. he's known to be smart and intelligent and the one who always knows all the answers. but he can never answer this one since—no. 

yes. maybe. no. not yet. he can't. but maybe, he can. he doesn't know. 

"i'm not sure." 

he feels his seulgi's arms wrap around him. he breaks down. 

he opens his eyes again. he sees seulgi by his side. he sees junhui and joshua. he sees doctor jeonghan by your sisters side. 

this seems familiar, he thinks. he falls asleep again. 

he opens his eyes. he's in his apartment. he swears he smells carrot soup. he widens his eyes. it can't be. he runs from his room to the kitchen. and god, why does it seems so far away? he looks at the table. and there he is. 

soonyoung looks at him. he smiles. he cries. he falls weak and goes down to his knees. soonyoung catches him. his eyes, almost nonexistent. his smile, like home. 

"you can't get all sick while i'm here, nonu." soonyoung says as he sits wonwoo down the chair. 

wonwoo barely whispers. "but you're not here." he's still crying. 

soonyoung looks at him. he swears that soonyoung's eyes shine as bright as every single star in the entire universe. then he thinks, yes, i love him. 

the scene blurs. he panics. he tries to grab on to soonyoung's touch. soonyoung's smile. soonyoung. he reaches out his arms as far as it can go. he reaches out for soonyoung's hand. he wants to hold them again. he wants to hold him again. he begs. let him hold him for one hour more. 

his eyes open. his sister is there. junhui and joshua is there. soonyoung isn't. 

"you fainted while you had you're break down, but jeonghan said that you'll be as good as new when you get out of here." 

no, i won't, he thinks. "sure." he says. 

junhui and joshua say goodbye. the siblings say goodbye too. they sit in silence for hours. seulgi thinks they should sleep now. 

"can we visit him when i get out of here?" 

seulgi looks at him. she smiles and nods. 

he finally gets out of the hospital. they get in seulgi's car. they drive off to the little cemetery near the park. they step out of the car and walk. they see soonyoung's tombstone. his vision starts to blur. seulgi places the flowers she bought down to the tombstone. he sighs as he sees soonyoung's picture on top of the tombstone. his face becomes wet with tears. 

seulgi rubs his back. he hears junhui and joshua nearing. he sees them bringing a tiny basket that's filled with soonyoung's favorite pastries. he smiles and looks back at the picture. 

seulgi, junhui, and joshua wait in the car. wonwoo stays for a bit more. he takes the picture and embraces it like his life had depended on it. he starts to cry again. he misses him too much. 

he whispers a mantra of i miss you's while sitting in front of his lover's tombstone. he sighs and places the picture back. he dries his tears and stands up. he takes something from his pocket. 

_"move the pawn, soonyoung."_

_"don't pressure me, nonu."_

_"just move it."_

_"we're competing, i wanna win, i'm not listening to you."_

_"what do you mean competing? i'm literally teaching you chess only now."_

_soonyoung pouts. wonwoo melts._

_"you're mean."_

_"you're cute."_

_"well then, since you're teaching me, let me win."_

_wonwoo rolls his eyes. soonyoung glares at him. how could he let him win? he's already won._

_"sure."_

a pawn. he places it on top of his tombstone. he sighs once again. he smiles. 

"i love you." what more can he say?

**Author's Note:**

> blame falsettos


End file.
